


Husband Makeover

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley does Lefou’s makeup
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Husband Makeover

“This is going to literally be putting lipstick on a pig…” Lefou yelped as he was struck on the top of the head with the polished wooden handle of the brush. He rubbed the aching spot, pouting at a glaring Stanley sitting across from him. “Qu'est-ce que c'était pour?!” he whined.

Stanley pointed the handle at Lefou menacingly, waving it slightly with every word they said. “If you say things like that again, I’ll bop you twice as hard!”

“What? You mean the truth?” Lefou laughed. He yelped as the end of his nose was tapped with the brush, huffing at Stanley as he rubbed the pain away with the palm of his hand. “Okay! Okay...I give up. No more talking badly about myself,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Bon!” Stanley said, turning back to the makeup on the dresser beside them. “Now first we put on the base…”

“The what?”

“The base.”

“Why do I need a base?”

“Everyone needs a base. It helps smooth everything out and ensures the makeup stays on.”

“That sounds complicated.”

“It is.”

“And you do this everyday?”

“Oui, now stop talking so I can do it.” Stanley started to brush on the base onto Lefou’s brow, working down to his cheeks and chin and a little down his neck. “Not too much...don’t want to look like a ghost…”

“I thought I’ve seen people looking like that in Paris?”

Stanley snorted, “we are not in Paris, cher. I did not give my heart and soul to a fantôme.”

Lefou considered this a moment before shrugging. “Fair enough,” he said. “What’s the next step?”

“Next is the blush…” they hummed. They chose a faintly colored blush, brushing it onto his neck and cheeks in wide sweeps. They considered a moment and then put some on his forehead too, smiling to themselves. “It gives your face a little more color,” they said.

“You’re not going to put stuff on my eyes, are you?” Lefou asked.

Stanley tilted their head to the side, considering a moment. “...nothing colorful like I wear, non,” they finally said. They chose a neutral colored eyeshadow with a faint sparkle to it. They then made a thin line under each eye with a stick of kohl, not making it as thick as they liked to wear it. 

“This feels like someone slowly getting ready to stab me in the eye,” Lefou murmured.

“I would never stab you in the eyes, cher. They’re too beautiful for that,” Stanley assured him. Lefou opened his eyes and Stanley hummed thoughtfully, twirling the kohl in their hand. “Where should I put the beauty mark..?”

“You mean those weird black dots?”

“They’re called beauty marks.”

“It makes people look like they’ve got bugs on their face,” Lefou countered.

Stanley rolled their eyes but set the stick down. “You are woefully uneducated about fashion, mon amour.”

“I suppose I’ll have to live without big black dots on my face.” He caught the smile that touched Stanley’s lips at his words and he laughed. “Am I finished yet?”

“Almost.”

“Almost?”

Stanley nodded, picking up a slender brush this time. “Just a little red to bring out your lips…” They painted his lips accordingly, doing their best to make it look natural. They sat back when finished, smiling as they admired their work. “Bon!”

Lefou took the hand mirror Stanley offered, looking at his reflection. “Oh wow...it doesn’t look too bad actually.”

“Are you saying my usual makeup looks bad, mon cher?” Stanley asked.

“For you? Non, you were born to be bright and colorful,” Lefou said with a shake of his head. “For me? Oui, it would be too much. Although…”

Stanley raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little straighter as Lefou frowned at his reflection. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m missing something…”

“Missing something?” Stanley blinked, opening their mouth to ask further. Lefou leaned forward and kissed them on the lips before they could say another word. After their initial surprise, they kissed him back, laughing softly as they parted for air momens later. “Oui, you definitely needed that to complete your makeup, cher.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Husband Makeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113785) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)


End file.
